


Green Eyes and a Confident Smile

by starwilson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, Gen, Highschool!Sam, Separated at Birth, psychic!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwilson/pseuds/starwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell asleep to a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes and a Confident Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in November 2008. An AU where Sam lives with Missouri and has no clue who Dean and John are. He gets dreams of people every now and then, and ends up getting stuck on this one guy. 
> 
> I actually liked this universe a lot, but I need to actually figure out what I want to do with it before I even begin redoing this fic.

“Boy, if you don’t come out and help me right this instant, you can forget even asking me about going out to the movies,” Missouri yelled from outside the door. Sam sighed and set down his school bag before going to the back door. 

He had lived in her house since he could remember. Missouri liked to tell the story all the time about how he was a miracle in a little basket one night, and how he was lucky she noticed the little baby in her yard. Sam used to joke with her, acting surprised that she wasn’t his biological mother. That usually led to getting hit with a spoon, so he didn’t do it often.

She learned before Sam did that he had, ‘The Sight’, and spent a lot of their time teaching him how to at least control his power, or the pain that came with it. It no longer hurt when he got his visions, and his night terrors as a child were gone. Lately though, something had changed.

“Boy! Do you need me to come in there and haul you out by your ear?!” the African-American woman yelled once more, and Sam hurried out the door.

Lately, he fell asleep to a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.

The dreams had started out common enough. The green-eyed man was in danger, and an older man had saved him. Sam never knew why the man was in danger, and the same thing happened every night. Different venue, but practically the same scene.

Soon, he started seeing the green-eyed man doing other things besides being a damsel in distress. Sam went from dreams of danger to dreams where he watched the man try to pick up girls. He watched as the green-eyed man drove a car (was that an _Impala_?) while the older man slept. He watched as the green-eyed man rocked out to 80s music in a hotel while cleaning guns.

Missouri told him that sometimes people with powers like Sam’s and hers hit a spot where one of the people in their visions becomes telepathically connected to them. He asked if that meant he and the green-eyed man were related, but the woman shook her head. “Connections just happen for no reasons, sometimes, my boy,” she had told him.

Thinking that the man also dreamt of him, Sam started talking to the air, greeting the green-eyed man and asking about his life-style. His efforts were futile, though, for his next dreams were just the green-eyed man trying to pick up and barmaid and rocking out to more classic rock hits.

Still, he fell asleep to a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.

He goes through two weeks of dreams of the green-eyed man before he finally hears the man’s name. In fact, Sam wakes up one morning knowing nothing of the dream the night before except that the name, “Dean”, is repeating in his head over and over again. 

He goes through the rest of the day thinking of the name and testing it every now and then. The name comes out easily and smooth, like he had said the name before.

Within the week, he goes from saying, “Dean”, to saying, “Sam and Dean”. He knows it would never happen. Hell, he never knows where Dean even is in any dream he has had. One dream, Dean’s fighting something in mountainous, cold weather, and in the next, he’s driving through a desert.

He doesn’t stop saying it though, and during his school when he’s bored, his thoughts usually turn to _samanddeansamanddean,_ until he forgets which name ends and another begins.

And every night, he falls asleep to a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.

One time, Sam watches Dean get injured before waking up, not knowing whether or not he survived. Missouri had to calm him down with warm tea, kind words, and calming thoughts. He was still anxious enough though that he went to bed that night at eight to see if he had made it through okay, and got a dream of some girl getting proposed.

He woke up and cried until morning.

A few nights of sadness and partial insomnia later, he got a dream of Dean waking up in a hospital room and asking the nurse to give him a sponge bath. He almost thought it was just a dream until he woke up with a partial headache like usual.

Missouri whacked him with a spoon when he came in later smiling like a loon for, “blasted teenager mood swings”, but Sam could tell she was happy that Dean made it through, too. For Sam’s sake, at least.

His dreams of Dean were getting farther apart though, which Missouri told him meant the connection was starting to thin.

So he fell asleep, hoping (and wishing) to have a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.

It had been close to two weeks since his last dream of Dean. Whether or not that meant he was dead or the connection finally died, Sam didn’t know. Missouri told him to not worry about a thing and to focus more on his schooling. He reluctantly agreed, and went on with his life.

One night, he stopped by their local diner on an errand for Missouri. He was making idle conversation when he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye. He looked to his left, and promptly stopped breathing for a second or two.

There he was, just sitting there with the older man, smiling the way Sam had always seen in his dreams. Sam didn’t know whether to laugh to run away.

Instead, he grabbed his drink and the order and walked over to the two before he could talk himself out of it. He watched as it took a little over a minute for the two men to look at him.

“Um, hi,” Sam smiled a little, suddenly a lot more relaxed then he though he should’ve been. Dean raised his eyebrows, but said nothing to Sam’s disappointment. The older man nodded his head, “Is there something you needed?”

“I have dreams of you,” Sam blurted out, looking at Dean. “For the past month and a half. Sometimes you guys are hunting something. Sometimes you’re driving. Sometimes you’re in hotels that are so horrible I wouldn’t be able to step in one without having, like, a hazmat suit or something.” Seeing their faces turn to one of surprise, he added sheepishly, “Just, you know, thought you ought to know.”

The two seemed to have some conversation with their eyes before Dean finally said, “How do you know all of this?”

Sam smiled, “I’d love to tell you, but right now I need to get this food back to Missouri. You’re welcome to stop by sometime. Just look up Missouri Moseley in the phonebook.” Not waiting for a reply, he turned and left, feeling a lot happier than he had in a while.

That night, he happily fell asleep to a dream of green eyes and a confident smile.

  
fin.


End file.
